


(Not) Fine.

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned trauma, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Set in season 13, just before Gabriel and the Winchesters travel to the other world to rescue Mary and Jack.The Winchesters ask Gabriel for his grace to open the portal and a Sabriel moment happens.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	(Not) Fine.

Sam was nose-deep into a book when Gabriel arrived at the bunker, so when a Snickers' wrapper landed on the open book, obstructing his view, Sam almost fell of his chair.

"Very slow and jumpy for a hunter", Gabriel mocked.

Sam, speechless, pulled one of his bitch faces in response.

"Well. Not just everyone can just appear into the Bunker without causing a ruckus."

"More reason to be aware." Dean interrupted, coming into the library. Gabriel sighed.

"It's why I'm here, isn't it? Something-something-Jack-Michael-Mary-something?" 

"We need your grace to open a portal and get mom and Jack back." Sam explained, puppy eyes filled with hope.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "No. It's unnecessary."

Sam pleaded in what almost sounded like a growl. "She's our mom!" Then he added, almost in a whisper. "And Jack's _our_ kid."

Gabriel just shook his head again sadly. "It's a no-go. Sorry, Sammy." Gabriel looked away. "Even if Jack could defeat Lucifer, which'd be the only reason I'd even consider this, the risk is to high. They could even be dead by now." He paused tiredly. "Is there anything else...?"

Sam slumped into the chair, defeated. Dean looked at Sam worriedly and took a decision. He walked to Gabriel determined and gripped his arm before he could vanish to wherever he had come from.

"You _owe us_." He hissed. "You owe _Sammy_. Without him you'd still be stuck through the trauma Asmadeous put you through. You'd still be speechless, powerless, helpless, hopeless. Is that what you want?" Gabriel tilted his head, in a painfully Cas gesture, listening. "You owe it to him. Besides Jack is strong. He's probably alive. We can use him against Lucifer."

Purposefully ignoring Dean's absence of hope regarding Mary, Gabriel glanced at Sam guiltily a few times, before finally relenting. "Fine." 

While Dean and Rowena got the rest of the ingredients to create the portal Gabriel sat downin the war room and took out of his jacket a few pieces of candy out of habit. Instead of munching on them as he used to do before Asmodeus, he stared at them intently for what seemed like forever. 

When he finally opened the wrapper of a Reese's gigant peanut butter cup and brought it to his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to eat it. He had already had a Snickers today. He didn't deserve so much sweetness. If he did, he wouldn't be such a coward. He wouldn't have been captured by Asmodeus in the first place.

"Hey." Sam interrupted his intrusive thoughts, taking the liberty to sit way too near to Gabriel.

"Hi." Gabriel exhaled, smirking.

Sam frowned. "How are you?"

Gabriel flinched, surprised. But of course the younger Winchester would say something, he knew how prone he was to what Dean called "chick-flick moments".

He shrugged. "Fine."

" _Gabriel_."

"'M fine."

"Hm." Sam said, looking at him suspiciously. Then he snuggled closer to Gabriel and pulled him into a one arm hug.

Gabriel shivered and exhaled shakingly. Sam just pulled him closer, inhaling slowly to get Gabriel to imitate him, who somehow had started shivering and breathing unevenly.

Just when he had calmed down and Sam was going to say something again, they heared some knocks on the front door.

Dean called out. "Sammy, can you get it? I ordered pizza."

Sammy rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the stairs. Gabriel pulled at his arm.

"How... How did you know-?"

Sam smiled sadly, looking pointedly at the Reese's cup before staring back into Gabriel's eyes.

"You didn't make any lewd jokes today."

Gabe let go of Sammy's arm, surprised. He took the Reese's cup he had been staring at and barked. "Sam?" Sam looked back, hand on the Bunker's door. Gabriel pushed the whole Reese's cup into his mouth and smiled, taking a page from Dean's book. "Thanks."

Sam made a face in disgust, but Gabe could see how he was beaming at him through it. 

Dean groaned at the display.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sabriel fic. Really short. Hope it turned out okay, though I'm not really satisfied with the way I've written it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments or kudos you'd like to drop by.
> 
> Take care~


End file.
